Síndrome de Estocolmo 2
by Marce2789
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic, este fic fue creado por SritaOwl yo solo lance una secuela de este fic el primer cap hice ctrl C y ctrl v pero a partir del 2 lo creare yo. Ok si hay algun error de edicion me disculpo pq es mi primera vez escribiendo fics. Y... desgraciadamente Pokémon no me pertenece u.u.
1. Síndrome de Estocolmo

Hola, esta es una secuela de la historia que inicio mi compañera SritaOwl en realidad yo quería mucho compartirles la historia que se me ocurrió a partir de esta, derechos para SritaOwl esto es una secuela de su primer capitulo, por eso es el primer capitulo igual.

* * *

Descripción

* * *

Bueno, que pasaría si Yellow se une al equipo rocket y secuestra a Red y le confiesa su amor?

* * *

SpecialShipping

* * *

-¿Quién está ahí?

Abrió los ojos Red. Estaba completamente oscuro, y pudo notar que traía los ojos vendados. Sus manos estaban atadas a una silla y él se encontraba sentado con los pies amarrados también, un sudor frío recorrió su frente

-Shh…shh….

Calmó una voz femenina. Red estaba asustado. Era la primera ocasión que escuchaba a su raptor. – Así que … ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Qué bien! –Expresaba la voz femenina en un tono amoroso. Red comenzó a impacientarse, no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba así. Comenzó a patalear hasta que el nudo de sus pies se rompiera y cayó hacia el piso. Al parecer no estaba amarrado a la silla. Estaba ahora en el suelo, con las manos amarradas y los pies desatados. Se levantó como pudo y gritó

-¡Liberame! ¡Liberame ahora! –Exigió Red estando levantado mientras intentaba escuchar

-Cálmate…pareces un loco. –Habló la voz femenina.

-¡Tú eres la loca!

Gritó Red. Se escucharon unos pasos hacia él y sintió miedo. Retrocedió y cayó de espalda. Se giró intentando pararse sin embargo el peso de una chica cayó en su espalda. Red comenzó a sudar, tenía miedo entonces justo cuando volvió a girar sintió unas manos suaves acariciarle la mejilla

-¿Por qué eres tan violento siempre, Red?

Red respiró agitadamente mientras intentaba adivinar de quién era la voz. Finalmente temblando de la tensión unos suaves labios rozaron los suyos. Entro en una confusión enorme, no podía hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si tener miedo o sentirse bien. Sin embargo, comenzó a corresponder el beso de mala gana. Entonces la chica levantó sus manos hasta quitarle el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos. Red se cegó por unos segundos debido al impacto, cuando la vista comenzó a regresar reconoció a su captora. Una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas

-Ye… ¿Yell….?

-Shh… -Habló Yellow mientras le cubría con su dedo índice los labios. Y volvía a proporcionarle un beso suave. Red ahora estaba en una extrema confusión, no entendía por qué Yellow estaba haciendo esto, pero tampoco era algo que le molestara, aunque sí se incomodaba. A todo esto ¿Por qué estaba él amarrado? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar como Yellow se separaba de él. No tenía su ropa habitual, no llevaba esa ropa extraña ni esas botas moradas, en vez de ello tenía una falda negra y botines negros, también una blusa pequeña que le llegaba hasta el ombligo de color negro y una gorra negra. Red trató de observar más en la oscuridad a medida que Yellow levantaba la silla soñolienta, y cuando se giró a mirarle leyó una R mayúscula de color rojo en su pecho. Ahora podía recordarlo, hacía un tiempo Yellow se había desaparecido y no pertenecía más a los PokéDex Holders y esto se debía a que todos pensaban había sido capturada, Red intentó de muchas formas recuperarla pero le fue inútil, pasó noches de insomnio pensando en qué tipo de cosas le estarían haciendo cuando se enteró que el equipo Rocket la tenía en sus manos. Yellow sujetó a Red por la espalda y lo trató de levantar para sentarlo en la silla nuevamente, Red se levantó con sus piernas forzándose a levantarse él solo, se sentó por sí solo también en la silla. Yellow había sido encontrada meses antes como un miembro más del equipo rocket. Red tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía si era correcto hacerlas.

-Rogué que me permitieran ser yo quien te vigilara. –Expresó Yellow con tristeza en sus palabras. –Ellos se interpusieron bastante, dijeron que no estaba preparada. Que tenía que golpearte si no hablabas y cosas así….pero Giovanni dijo que estaba bien, que sería una prueba para mí. Y te dejo a mi cargo.

Red miraba fijamente a Yellow intrigado, sus labios estaban resecos y sí tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, posiblemente hechas por un Arbok. Asintió con la mirada incapaz de oponerse.

-Lo siento Red….tengo…tengo que amarrarte a la silla…. –Dijo Yellow por fin. Red volvió a asentir y Yellow pasó sus suaves manos alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo un nudo detrás.

-¿Lo apreté muy fuerte? –Preguntó ella, Red negó con la cabeza. Yellow asintió. Se sintió incapaz de volver a vendarlo de los ojos así que acercó una silla para ella y se sentó.

-Te-tengo que vigilarte que no te vayas a algún lado… -Dijo Yellow titubeando. Red asintió mientras giraba el rostro. Yellow notó la inconformidad en él. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia otro sitio, Red en su lugar movía los pies lentamente sin intención de escapar.

-¡Chica! Se acaba tu turno en cinco minutos. –Se escuchó una voz por detrás de una puerta. Yellow suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Miró a Red detenidamente.

-Estás decepcionado ¿Verdad?

-¿Para qué es eso? –Preguntó Red mirando una especie de látigo que Yellow tenía en su mano derecha.

-Es…para castigar a los prisioneros. En las puntas tienen clavos…. Pero, yo no voy a golpearte Red. Y tampoco… -Yellow se acercó al rostro de Red el cual se giró enfadado, se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar sus susurros. –Tampoco voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Por eso soy yo quién va a vigilarte. Sin embargo por las noches los dejan largas horas solos…es una especie de tortura. Red, sólo tienes que responder lo que Giovanni te pregunte y te dejarán libre.

-No pienso colaborar con el equipo Rocket. No pienso unirme a ellos como lo has hecho tú. –Respondió Red con el rostro enfadado. Yellow apretó los labios, quería decirle, que si estaba en esa posición era para protegerlo pero no podía…realmente no podía…. Yellow levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla fría de Red el cual se hizo hacia atrás para evitar que Yellow lo tocase.

-Lo siento. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes. –Dijo por fin Yellow mientras se retiraba. Tomó una mochila que tenía en el suelo y se giró a Red con un rostro triste.

-Por favor, grita un poco.

-¿Para qué? –Respondió Red de mala gana.

-Sólo hazlo. –Dijo Yellow mientras comenzaba a azotar el látigo contra el suelo. Red no comprendió esa acción en el momento pero gritó como si tuviera un intenso dolor. Los golpes sólo fueron cinco y Yellow metió el látigo nuevamente a la mochila. Sacó de ella una botella y se dirigió a Red.

-Levanta el rostro…por favor

Red obedeció y Yellow puso su boca en la boquilla de la botella, la inclinó para que el agua fresca fluyera y Red pudiera tomar agua.

-Intenta mostrarte sediento, podrían golpearme por esto… -Dijo Yellow inexpresiva. Metió la botella de agua y cerró la mochila. Se giró a mirar a Red con un rostro de supremo arrepentimiento. -Espero que te guste el arroz. Mañana te traeré un poco. Para que te alimentes….

Red miró atónito a Yellow. Ahora comprendía por qué las heridas de arbok. Yellow nunca quería dañar a alguien y les ayudaba en esos aspectos, y por ello era severamente castigada. Aprendió que tenía que fingir ser malvada. Yellow abrió la puerta y miró su reloj en la mano izquierda.

-Quince segundos… -murmuró en voz baja. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Red y le dio un suave beso en la frente. –Te quiero…. –Dijo susurrando, se separó de él y corrió hacia la puerta de salida y entonces cerró la puerta con llave. Red estuvo quieto pensando por unos minutos antes de cansarse, sintió comezón en su nariz y llevó su mano al rostro para rascarse, notó que Yellow no lo había amarrado bien.

-Yellow…lo has hecho al propósito… -Dijo Red en voz baja. No comprendía por qué Yellow era ahora una Rocket, pero tampoco comprendía por qué era hacia todas estas cosas. Poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueño y durmió fingiendo estar amarrado. Al día siguiente un dulce beso lo volvió a despertar.

-Buenos días Red….tengo jugo de naranja, un sándwich y el arroz que te prometí. –Dijo con el rostro alegre. Red asintió y permitió que Yellow lo alimentara, Red desviaba su mirada hacia el rostro de Yellow alegre, aunque tuviera ese horrible uniforme seguía siendo la chica gentil del bosque Viridian. Cuando Yellow terminó de alimentar a Red y meter el bote del jugo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Ya lo has hecho hablar? –Pregunto un hombre. -¿Ya está listo para hablar?

-Lo está. –Respondió Yellow firmemente.

-Pues entonces ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Que va a ayudar. –Respondió Yellow.

El hombre caminó hacia Red y se situó enfrente quitando a Yellow del camino.

-Muy bien escoria. Habla. ¿Dónde está Mewtwo?

-¿Todo esto es por Mewtwo? –Preguntó Red arrogantemente.

-A ti no te importa mocoso. Responde ahora ¿Dónde esta Mewtwo?

-Y yo que sé. –Respondió Red de mala gana. El hombre enfureció y le dio una bofetada a Red fuertemente. Yellow frunció el ceño y golpeó con la misma intensidad al hombre.

-¡Hey! Soy yo la que lo vigila. No tienes permiso de golpearlo.

-No lo hubiera hecho si hubiese hablado. ¡Dijiste que ya iba a hablar! –Dijo el hombre mientras giraba su puño en dirección a Yellow. Red entró en pánico, era Yellow quién lo estaba protegiendo era su turno de protegerla.

-¿Qué pasará si hablo? –Dijo rápidamente para evitar que el hombre pusiera una mano sobre Yellow. El hombre bajó el puño y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pues que quedarás libre. –Respondió el hombre.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza. No puedo recordar de esta forma, necesito alimentarme. –Respondió Red agresivamente.

-Pásame el bote de agua. –Gritó el hombre a Yellow. Yellow asintió y Red volvió a hablar.

-No, no quiero agua. Quiero una rebanada de pastel. –Dijo Red firmemente.

-¿Pastel? Si no es lo que quieras. Habla o mueres.

-No puedes matarlo. –Respondió Yellow firmemente.

-¡Pues entonces que hable maldita sea! –Dijo el hombre gritando.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Déjame ir! –Gritó Red

El hombre golpeó a Red con el puño cerca de tres veces antes de que Yellow interviniera y un golpe le tocara a fuera.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡La de los golpes soy yo!

-¡Pues entonces golpéalo que no quiere hablar!

-¡Lo haré cuando se me de la maldita gana! ¡Ahora, lárgate antes que le diga esto a Giovanni!

-Jodida prostituta…. –Murmuró el hombre mientras caminaba de regreso de salida. Yellow gruñó con el rostro hecho una furia y el hombre cerró la puerta.

-Grita…por favor Red. –Dijo Yellow con el rostro furioso y tomó su latigo. Red comenzó a gritar que se detuviera y Yellow golpeó fuertemente el suelo. Después se detuvo para sollozar en el piso. Red ocultó su camuflaje de estar amarrado y se agachó para abrazar a Yellow.

-¿Te lastimó? ¿Estás bien? Yellow…Yellow…

-Siento que te haya golpeado Red…. No debí permitir eso, pero aún me es difícil… -Respondió Yellow mientras sollozaba y sus manos se acercaban a su mochila, de ella sacó alcohol y una gasa y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Red. Red retiró las manos de Yellow y sin saber exactamente por qué le beso suavemente mientras detenía sus lágrimas.

-Van a escucharte….y prometo que si ese hombre vuelve a tocarte, yo voy a detener este teatro de estar amarrado.

-¡No, Red! Van a lastimarte si lo descubren…. –Dijo Yellow mientras bajaba un poco el tono pero a la vez alarmada.

-Quiero protegerte. Pero no puedo decir donde han liberado a Mewtwo. Tú sabes por qué…

-No te pido que digas nada Red. Si resistes lo suficiente yo podré liberarte.

-¿Cuánto falta para eso?

-Resiste sólo tres días más… -Respondió Yellow con una sonrisa pero con las cejas inclinadas. Le besó suavemente. Tal vez aquel uniforme le había dado valor a ambos y aquella situación de extrema cautividad para mostrar sus sentimientos mutuos como si besarse fuera lo más normal del universo. La noche cayó pronto y los minutos de Yellow se agotaron Red movió su pie para llamar la atención de Yellow antes que saliera por la puerta

-Te quiero…. –Susurró con el rostro cabizbajo.

-Te quiero también. –Respondió Yellow un poco más animada. Y cerró la puerta con llave. Red se durmió poco después. A la mañana siguiente siguió una rutina diaria que duró una semana entera Yellow lo visitaba todas las mañanas y se quedaba con él hasta tarde. Le golpeaban y la golpeaban a ella también cuando se oponía. Hasta los golpes duraron casi un mes y pararon cuando un día fue ella quien azotó el latigo contra el hombre que había entrevistado a Red. Dijo que ella le sacaría información por las malas, su rostro estaba tan enfadado que hombre salió despavorido. Yellow cerró la puerta ye hizo sonar el látigo varias veces. Después se puso a gritar obscenidades y volvió a azotar el látigo, para que ellos creyeran que estaba realmente golpeándolo. Yellow se asomó por la parte de debajo de la puerta para darse cuenta que no estaban ya más. Red se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Yellow por la cintura.

-Ya está….ya está…

Yellow se separó bruscamente de él.

-Siéntate en la silla. –Ordenó. Red asintió y se sentó en la silla. Yellow caminó hasta su mochila y sacó de ella un gotero con líquido rojo. Comenzó a tirarlo por el piso y mancharse a ella misma también y los instrumentos de "tortura" Red miraba intrigado todo esto.

-Ya no lo soporto más. Esta noche te vas de aquí Red.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –Preguntó Red.

-Voy a liberarte. –Respondió Yellow con la mirada fría.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo?

-Contacté a Blue. Vienen para acá y van a atacar al equipo Rocket. Cuando eso suceda te sacaré de aquí y parecerá que estás herido. Te sacaré por la puerta de atrás y te daré tus Pokéballs para que escapes Red.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?

-Estaremos bien ambos Red. Ahora por favor, déjame pintarte…

Red asintió permitiendo a Yellow colocarle aquel líquido que era en realidad sangre falsa. Cuando el disfraz fue terminado Yellow se situó frente a la puerta y Red la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Shh…. –Silenció Yellow mientras trataba de escuchar. –No están muy lejos….

Asentí mientras guardaba silencio para intentar escuchar los ruidos entonces Yellow abrió mucho los ojos, se hizo hacia atrás jalándome y una explosión tuvo lugar en la puerta.

-¡Ahora! –Gritó mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y comenzamos a correr por los pasillos. Con su mano izquierda sacó a Chuchu de su Pokéball.

-¡Ya sabes qué hacer Chuchu! –Gritó y Chuchu asintió lanzando impactruenos a todos los Pokémon que estaban entonces fuera de sí, descontrolados. Corrimos hacia una sección donde Yellow abrió una compuerta. Había explosiones simultaneas en todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Red alarmado.

-El día del juicio final. –Respondió Yellow mientras buscaba un cuadro en especifico. Lo encontró y lo removió para sacar de él una mochila roja.

-¿Juicio final?

-Es así como los Rocket le llaman al final de todo esto. Sabían que un día iban a encontrar esta fortaleza, es la más fuerte. Es la guarida mayor, la madre nodriza…tú sabes. El juicio final es porque aquí se acaba todo, el fin del equipo Rocket. –Respondió Yellow mientras lanzaba la mochila roja a Red. Red la tomó en el aire aún intrigado por todo el asunto.

-Ábrela. –Ordenó Yellow. Red obedeció, se encontraba ahí todo su equipo con el cual había sido capturado. Yellow sacó más cosas dela compuerta secreta detrás del cuadro y lanzó hacia Red bastantes objetos. Red los atrapó en el aire con cuidado para que no cayeran al suelo y se rompieran. Miró detenidamente uno, se trataban se objetos de curación.

-Es parte de nuestro armazón secreto. Un rocket no puede ir a curar a sus Pokémon al centro Pokémon normal, así que los curamos con Full Restore, Full Heal….y esas cosas, que son el botín de cuando asaltan algunos super mercados. Yo ayudaba bastante aquí curándoles. Tómalos todos, es un regalo.

Expresó alegremente Yellow. Red asintió metiendo todo en la mochila roja y sacado sólo a sus seis pokémon colocándolos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Una explosión tuvo lugar muy cerca de ahí, haciendo un agujero cerca de la compuerta secreta.

-Están más cerca cada vez…. Vamos por aquí. –Dijo Yellow seriamente. Se agachó y abrió una rejilla por donde pasaba el aire acondicionado. Red la siguió, ambos tuvieron que gatear para poder pasar por ella.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Preguntó Red extrañado por el plan tan confuso.

-No hables, si me distraes nos podemos equivocar de camino y eso será fatal porque todos los caminos excepto uno, llevan a un ventilador gigante que te absorbe y ya no hay vuelta atrás. –Respondió Yellow. Red tragó saliva y guardó silencio.

-Vale….

Red siguió a Yellow que se detenia cada vez que doblaban y tenían que elegir entre dos caminos. Tomó cerca de cinco minutos retomar un camino recto después de muchos caminos separados que confundían a ambos, hasta que encontraron el correcto para salir de ahí. Mientras ambos se movían rápidamente Red observó las rejillas que estaban bajo suyo y en una de esas se detuvo.

-¡Blastoise, Hydro Pump! –Ordenó una chica castaña de ojos azules.

-¡Yellow, mira! ¡Es Blue!

-Ya veo… -Dijo Yellow sonriendo. "Ya están aquí" pensó para sí misma. Era un alivio, al menos no tendría que hacer parte del trabajo sucio. –Apresurate, ya casi llegamos al final.

Red asintió y comenzó a gatear en dirección a Yellow. Por cada rejilla que pasaba observaba a los DexHolders librando una pelea con todo el equipo Rocket completo, le parecía emocionante ver cómo se ayudaban entre todos para rescatar a Red. Sin embargo se preguntaba por qué no se habían reunido de la misma forma para rescatar a Yellow. Más explosiones tuvieron lugar dentro del edificio y junto a ella un temblor. Habían roto los bloques que sostenían la estructura. Mientras aún se movían de prisa por el conducto escuchó Red un gritó de mujer, se asomó por la rejilla. Una parte de concreto había caído sobre Blue, Green corrió a su auxilio pero no podía levantarle.

-Yellow… -Susurro Red dentro de conducto. -¡Blue está en problemas! Necesito ayudarla….

-¡No! Red, si la ayudamos van a descubrirnos y tendremos que ir por de bajo y…. –Yellow miró a los ojos de Red llenos de brillo. Sabía que no podía detenerle por más tiempo. Suspiró y asintió removiendo la rejilla. Red sonrió y saltó desde ahí.

-¡Red! –Expresó Blue observando como el chico caía de la rejilla hacia el suelo. Yellow se acomodó para poder bajar de la misma forma y cayó lastimándose el tobillo ligeramente. Los tres juntos ayudaron para poder levantar el concreto y así liberar a Blue.

-Excelente…ahora… debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. –Dijo Green mientras miraba a su alrededor, dos compuertas los limitaban a estar ahí dentro. Yellow sacó de un bolsillo una tarjeta y la pasó por una compuerta la cuál se abrió al instante.

-¡Espera! ¡Es un miembro del equipo Rocket! –Gritó Blue mientras escupía observando ferozmente a Yellow.

-¡Es cierto! –Afirmó Green a medida que movía sus manos en dirección a su bosillo para liberar a su Charizard.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No hagan nada! –Gritó Red alarmado situándose frente a Yellow. –Se trata….se trata de Yellow. –Dijo por fin Red.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritaron atónitos Green y Blue al unísono. Yellow asintió y se quitó la gorra liberando su cabello rubio y largo.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Van a liberar los gases tóxicos pronto y si continuamos aquí parados moriremos todos. –Explicó Yellow.

Green y Blue asintieron y siguieron a Yellow quien abría rápidamente cada compuerta y ellos corrian a travez de ella. El edificio comenzaba a derrumbarse a medida que avanzaban, Red ahora comprendía por qué le llamaban "Juicio Final" Sonó el PokéGear de Blue y ella contestó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Blue! ¿Estás bien? –Se escuchó a través de la línea, una voz femenina.

-Sí, sí. Ya nos hemos podido liberar… ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Gold y yo estamos bien. Ruby ha acudido con la policía junto a Sapphire, es la única forma de acabar con todo esto. ¿Cómo está Red? ¿Lo encontraron?

-Sí, lo hemos encontrado y él está bien.

-Me alegra….

-¡Es la policía! ¡Salgan todos ahora, derribaremos el edificio! –Se escuchó por de fuera. Yellow se asomó por la ventana. El edificio entero estaba rodeado por la policía Pokémon. Equipados con bombas y Koffings para destruir el edificio.

-¡Deben salir justo ahora! –Gritó Crystal

-¡Eso haremos! –Respondió Blue. La llamada se cortó debido a otra nueva explosión.

-Podemos salir por esta ventana. Mi Charizard no tendrá problemas para romperla. –Opinó Green

-Es una brillante idea, puesto que somos los DexHolders no nos harán nada. ¡Vamos!

-¡Espera Blue! –Gritó Red desde su lugar. –Yellow no puede salir por aquí con nosotros, ella es miembro del equipo Rocket, tiene que salir por otro lado para que la policía no le encuentre.

-Tiene razón. Nosotros saldremos por esta ventana y ustedes sigan derecho, les distraeremos para que busquen una puerta de salida trasera y puedan salir. –dijo Green. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y así fue. Charizard rompió el vidrio y Green tomó a Blue fuertemente para que ambos subieran a Charizard y volaran fuera del edificio. Red corría junto a Yellow por las escaleras. El edificio ahora se incendiaba y el humo comenzaba a inundar el lugar, se movieron rápidamente por los pasillos llegando al sótano donde encontrarían la puerta secreta. Un pedazo de concreto junto con madera en vuelto en llamas bloqueó la entrada, la salida era la única forma de escapar. Red iba a abrir la puerta pero Yellow le detuvo con la mano.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Gritó Red agitado por la adrenalina. Pero esta bajó en un segundo observando el rostro apagado de Yellow.

-Aquí nos separamos. –Explicó Yellow cabizbaja.

-¿Qué dices? Yellow, no….no te entiendo.

-Cuando abras la puerta, estoy segura estará rodeada de policías también. Van a atraparme, y no quiero estar en la cárcel. No hay nada que puedas hacer para atestiguar que no soy un miembro del equipo Rocket, la verdad es que lo soy, he hecho atrocidades que no quería hacer, pero no me quedaba de otra. Sin embargo, a ti te dejaran en paz ahora. Un Rocket acaba de contactarme, más de la mitad logró escapar sin problemas. Debo seguirles….

-Yellow…no…tú dijiste que ibas a estar bien.

-Lo estaré. –Dijo Yellow con el rostro sonriente. Red alejó su mano de la puerta incapaz de abrirla.

-No voy a escapar si no estás conmigo. –Dijo firmemente.

Dos explosiones simultáneas tuvieron lugar arriba del sótano y del techo comenzó a caer escombro y polvo. Dentro de poco el techo no resistiría.

-Ven conmigo. Por favor. Sé que todo va a estar bien….

Yellow sonrió tenuemente y se acercó a Red. Red se sonrojó ante la cercanía de la rubia. Ella lo miró hacia arriba y se levantó de puntas para robarle un beso suave. Red levantó sus brazos abrazando a Yellow atrayéndola a él. "Vendrá conmigo" pensó para sí mismo. Ahora que Red mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba distraído Yellow levantó su mano y abrió la puerta. De un tiró sacó a Red con toda la fuerza que había reunido empujándolo hacia fuera.

-¡Yellow! –Gritó Red en el suelo.

-Te amo. –Dijo Yellow sonriente y cerró la puerta en su cara. Red se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia ella y golpeándola para que pudiera entrar.

-¡Red está fuera! ¡Ha podido escapar! –Gritó una persona. La policía escuchó esto y ahora que el rescate estaba completado accionaron un botón para que todos los Weezing y Koffing que estaban juntos al edificio explotaran y este cayera de manera inmediata. Unos policías retiraron a Red de la puerta alejándolo del impacto. Red cayó al suelo sin fuerzas gritando el nombre de la chica….era inútil. Ella había sido aplastada por los pedazos de concreto y todo el edificio en sí. Cerró los ojos desmayándose al instante.

Cuando Red abrió los ojos se encontraba en el centro Pokémon, en una camilla destinada a los humanos. Tenía vendas en su cabeza.

-Red…al fin estás despierto. –Hablo una policía que se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Red intrigado y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

-Te desmayaste debido al mal trato que te dieron mientras estabas secuestrado. Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero es urgente que estés en el tribunal. Han atrapado a tu secuestrador, te necesitamos de testigo, para que puedan encerrarle.

Red se mordió los labios. Estaba seguro que Giovanni había escapado y era él quien habían atrapado. Asintió de manera inmediata y fue dado de alta en minutos para poder atestiguar en contra del capturado. Se movieron de prisa al tribunal donde mucha gente se había reunido y el caso fue llevado a cabo, mientras Red esperaba furioso como la victima esperando que Giovanni apareciera y pudiera fundirlo en la cárcel por haber asesinado a Yellow y haberla convertido en un rocket gritaba y berreaba poder meter a ese "bastardo" donde merecía. Las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres enormes cargaron a la persona que tenía cubierto el rostro, Red gruñía en su lugar, la persona fue sentada al lado del juez y la capucha le fue retirada. Un cabello largo y rubio fue liberado y el enojo de Red desaparecido al instante. Los hombres empujaron a Yellow fuertemente y cerraron el lugar.

-Muy bien. Debido a las pruebas mostradas y el testimonio de Red sólo es necesario que Red reconozca a su captor para poder encerrarle de por vida. Las pruebas son irrefutables además que esta miembro del equipo Rocket aún posee el uniforme. Red, reconoce usted a esta señorita.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Red alarmado.

-¿Fue ella quién le capturó?

-¡No! No fue ella…fue Giovanni, líder del equipo Rocket.

-No está responiendo a la pregunta. ¿Fue ella su secuestradora….?

-¡No! ¡No ha sido Yellow! Yellow no ha hecho nada malo

-Señor, usted mencionó que fue capturado por Yellow miembro de equipo Rocket la cual había sido asesinada por quedar atrapada en el edificio y ahora está negándolo…

-¡Dejen a Yellow en paz! ¡Ella es inocente!

-¡No es verdad! –Gritó Yellow en su lugar. –Yo lo secuestré. Y le torturé para que hablara. Eso es la verdad, después logré escapar hasta que fui atrapada. Lo confieso. –Respondió Yellow.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yellow es inocente!

-¿Está confesando entonces su delito, señorita Yellow? –Preguntó la juez.

-¡No! ¡Yellow, eso no es cierto, no es verdad! ¡Tú no eres culpable!

-¡Silencio en la sala! –Ordenó la juez hacia Red. Unos hombres le taparon la boca a Red para que pudiera dejar de gritar.

-Sí, es cierto. –Afirmó Yellow firmemente.

-Dada esa afirmación, declaro a Yellow como. ¡Culpable! Llévensela. –Declaró la juez firmemente. Los hombres sacaron a Yellow de mala gana lanzándola al piso Red se liberó de los que la sostenía y liberó a Pika para ordenar impactrueno delante de los hombres los cual soltaron a Yellow y Red la tomó en sus brazos gritando agresivamente.

-¡Nadie va a tocar a Yellow! ¡Nadie va a volver a lastimarla mientras yo esté aquí!

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! –Gritó una persona ahí. Más personas lo siguieron en el grito. La juez ordenó silencio. Red giró a Yellow para abrazarle firmemente sujetándola con fuerza.

-La última vez que te vi, casi te pierdo. Estuve sin ti por mucho tiempo mientras eras miembro del equipo Rocket y ya no quiero perderte más. Ya no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi nuevamente. ¿Crees que no te había escuchado? Te amo también….

Yellow abrazó a Red mientras temblaba. La juez susurró para sí misma. "Se ha vuelto loco realmente, es Estocolmo, síndrome de Estocolmo." Ordenó a los hombres que los separaran, una era una delincuente, secuestradora y torturadora y Red, Red había entrado en demencia enamorándose de su raptor . Los hombres ayudándose de sus Pokémon iban a separarles antes de que Red entrara en alerta. Liberó a su equipo entero y comenzó a hacer destrozos en el lugar para evitar que les separaran de nuevo. Sacó un escape rope de la mochila y abrazó a Yellow la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al terror que sentía. Al instante el escape rope los sacó fuera del tribunal junto a todo su equipo. La juez ordenó seguirles, y Red se sostuvo de Aero para escapar completamente junto a Yellow. Yellow se abrazó de él observando desde los aires como todos les buscaban frenéticamente. Volaron hasta llegar a un lugar seguro donde fue ahora Red quien ayudaba a Yellow.

-Aquí estaremos bien….ya no pueden seguirnos. –Expresó Red mientras le abrazaba con cariño.

-Red….ahora tú también serás buscado….y peor que eso, la gente ahora piensa que estás loco.

-Eso no me importa. No podría soportar la idea de alejarme de ti. No de nuevo.

-Ya no podemos regresar a Kanto Red….van a atraparnos.

-No van a hacerlo, y tampoco regresaremos a Kanto.

-¿Entonces, a donde iremos?

-Donde sea, mientras estemos juntos. Seremos ahora un equipo, sólo nosotros dos.

-No quiero escapar todo el tiempo….pero si es contigo. Creo, que estará bien.

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de arreglar todo este asunto. Y esa es atrapar a Giovanni y llevarlo al juzgado así tú podrás declarar que él te obligó a secuestrarme y yo demostraré que no estoy loco, pero si enamorado…. Creo, que es lo mismo ¿No?

Yellow se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Red, había dicho la palabra enamorado. Se dejo abrazar por él abrazandole también firmemente.

-Vamos a atraparlo juntos Red. Como un equipo.

-Nuestro propio equipo Rocket supongo- Dijo Red mientras reía. -¿Podemos elegir otro nombre?

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría? –Preguntó inocentemente Yellow a Red

-Equipo E.

-¿Por qué Equipo E?

-E por Estocolmo. –Respondió Red alegremente.

-¿También tu piensas eso? –Dijo Yellow fingiendo su enfado.

-Si no es una mentira. Realmente me he enamorado de mi secuestradora. –Respondió Red a medida que acaricaba la espalda de Yellow. Yellow río en voz baja acercando su rostro al rostro de Red. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo cubriéndole los ojos. Red río ante esto.

-Equipo Estocolmo será. –Expresó Yellow inocentemente mientras acercaba su rostro más hacia Red. Red tembló ante el contacto pero de igualmente río. Red acercó su rostro también para fundir sus labios junto a los de Yellow y así fundar un nuevo equipo, con el fin de atrapar a Giovanni, un equipo juntos, conformado de una presunta secuestradora ex-miembro del equipo Rocket y Red, un aparente loco con síndrome de Estocolmo.


	2. Un nuevo miembro!

**Pokémon no me pertenece, ni Blue tampoco **

* * *

Allí estaban en una región llamada Johto solos mientras planeaban como atrapar a Giovanni sintieron un ruido, pensaron que no sería nada importante asi que siguieron platicando sobre Giovanni se acerca más el ruido y sienten una voz familiar, pero era muy apegada a la ley el que se acercaba.

-Es crystal, CORRE!

-¿Pero… ella no nos haría daño, verdad red¿

-Ella es aliada de la policía, tenemos 2 opciones. Huir como cobardes o pelear ganarle y hacer que se nos una ¿qué prefieres Yellow¿

-Reclutarla!

-Ok, acerquémonos despacio….

-Por alla! escuche algo vayamos a ver que….

-Pika, rápido impactrueno!

-Crys ahora eres nuestra!

-Uh¿ Yellow ,Red, que están haciendo¿

-Mira Crys te unes a nosotros o… no le dices nada a nadie, nosotros elegiremos

-Ok Yellow yo digo que se nos una, que te parece¿

-Yo también opino eso

-Asi que se nos une esta. Tu danos tus Pokémon

-Que! Red no puedes hacer eso…. Dijo ella tratando de fingir una sonrisa sexy.

-Oye! No te metas con Red! Chuchu, almacena electricidad

-Oye Yellow tranquila…. Crys aprovecho esa oportunidad para sacar a arcapyon y ordenarle lanzallamas contra ellos, Pika y Chuchu se dieron cuenta de eso e hicieron un ataque increíble que calcino a Arcapyon.

-Uh! Ok tomen, no me golpeen

Su primer robo estaba echo pero Red le ordeno a Pika thunder Wave contra Crys y ella no se pudo mover, le quitaron la mochila y su Pokégear.

* * *

**Bueno como prometí subire capitulos por mi cuenta :) esto es una secuela de Síndrome de Estocolmo de mi amiga SritaOwl **


	3. Muerte de misty!

Paso mucho tiempo con 3 miembros realizando robos y huyendo, los pokemons de Yellow que eran débiles ya estaban cerca del nivel 80 y los de Red en el 100, ellos eran muy unidos como cualquier pareja, misty iba caminando por ahí pero los vio y se acercó a ver y hablo con red…

-Hola Red, ¿Cómo estas¿

-Pika! Trueno!

-Que¿ Red soy tu amiga… no puedo seguir con esto…. YO TE AMO!... Quieres ser mi no..noo..no..vi..vio..¿

-Ok me harte de esta loca! Chuchu , pika, hagan su ataque contra misty!

-Crystal ordenale a mega rayo solar contra esta loca

-OK, mega, rayo solar!

Y ese ataque combinado fue devastador acabando con misty de un solo ataque bueno en realidad 3 el trueno combinado de pika y chuchu y solar beam ella estaba mal herida, desangrándose poco a poco

-Ordenale a mega hoja afilada hacia su cabeza dijo yellow , crystal obedecio y le corto la cabeza a misty.


	4. Nos persigue la policia!

-Ordénale a mega hoja afilada hacia su cabeza dijo yellow , crystal obedeció y le corto la cabeza a misty. Su sangre brotaba poco a poco y en el mas alla ella se lamentaba porqué pensaba que Red creía que era un asco.

Con ella eliminada siguieron avanzando cuando se encontraron con la policía que los seguía como sospechosos por la muerte de Misty ellos dispararon pero algo amortiguo esos disparos.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar¿! Grito red

-Es la policía respondió Yellow

-Ya…. Y ¿Cómo nos salvamos de esta¿

-Mira es simple una noche cuando tu dormias yo salí afuera porque no podía dormir y me encontré con otro red y tenia esta mirada : ._. asi que supuse que era un pokémon por lo que lancé una pokeball y se capturo :D

-Ah ya entiendo entonces le ordenaste a ese pokémon que no sabias su nombre y viste que se podía transformar, formo una red que nos salvo la vida

-Exacto, ahora encargemonos de ellos

-Vale!


	5. Salvados por la viridian mind

-OK PIKA ATAQUE RAPIDO!

-CHUCHU TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS!

-Koffing proteccion

-DEMONIOS - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-KOFFING GAS VENENOSO!

-WEEZING ! BOLA DE HUMO!-con eso un policia libero un arbok que envio detras de red para desacerse de el mas peligroso, un loco con sindrome de estocolmo que salvo a su secuestradora de ser llevada ante la justicia

-OK ARBOK USA COLMILLO VENENOSO CONTRA RED!

-Ok ya me harte! y con eso ella uso la viridian mind para hacer que los pokemons de la policia ataquen a sus dueños y se debiliten entre ellos...


	6. Hasta pronto Red

Hola fans si siguen este fic les digo que queda muuuucho xD

* * *

-CORRE RED!

-OK -Dijo red muy debil pues el veneno de arbok era muy poderoso, no sabia como diablos Yellow en la base del equipo rocket habia sobrevivido a esas heridas de arbok que tenia

* * *

Cuando lograron estar a salvo en una cueva...

-Red... te duele algo?

-No..no es nada

-No me mientas, si es una herida tu sabes que la puedo sanar

-No te preocupes, no es nada

-Red no seas asi y muestrame esa herida

-Bueno Yellow...

Cuando mostro esas heridas 3 respectivamente una en la espalda, otra en la pierna y la ultima en en brazo

-No Red esto es grave... Crys, mega sabe algun ataque de curación?

-Nop D:

-Bueno Red yo te curare- Pero Yellow intento de todo pero no pudo

-Nuestra ultima opcion es... en azalea ir donde kurt y ordenarle que nos haga esa pokeball especial

y poder capturar a celebi en el encinar.

-Ok Yellow mañana partimos...

-No,no,no, no como es eso de partimos? tu estas debil no puedes ir en este estado

-Ok Yellow, cuando captures o te encuentres con celebi, UGH...

-Red! que te duele ?

-No es nada... solo ten cuidado porqué te puede llevar al pasado o futuro y si pasa eso estare muy triste

-Tranquilo Red, Crys... mañana me voy , tu cuida a Red y sin tratar de seducirlo

-S-si Yellow

-Hasta mañana Yellow...

-Hasta mañana Red...

* * *

Review? :3

P.D: dije que Crystal era de la policia porqué tuve un sueño en el que se convertia en detective privado y resolvia casos XD bueno eso xau


	7. La verdad

**Primero me quiero disculpar porqué en la descripción puse yellow cuando era crystal lo de detective etc... Bueno otro cap 5 en el día se sacaron el premiado XD pero... blue ni pokemon me pertenece TT-TT **

* * *

En la noche yellow se levanta a escribirle una carta a red... que decia:

Querido Red:

_Te quiero decir que desde que me salvaste en el bosque viridian estuve enamorada de ti , si tu no sientes lo mismo bueno... que se le va hacer, ok poniéndonos serios te revelare toda la verdad._

_1)Yo me uní al equipo rocket porque escuche a unos soldados cerca de mi casa hablando de que recuperarían a mewtwo secuestrandote para que digas la verdad y asi destruir todo Kanto._

_2)Si me capturan por favor no me salves yo... te secuestre, soy un ser despreciable y para probarme tuve que torturar a muchas personas y a sus pokemons_

_3)Yo... estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti aunque ya somos una pareja tengo miedo ya que eres muy atractivo y eso._

_ -Yellow _

* * *

-Es momento de decir la verdad Yellow, yo... se la verdad de giovanni... el destruyo kanto buscando la GS ball y viajar al pasado para reconstruir su vida, necesito esa pokeball para salvar a Red, ¡NO ME DEBO DESANIMAR ESTO ES POR RED!

* * *

En la mañana Red se despierta muy debil y murmura el nombre de su amada... Yellow.

* * *

Fin del cap , continuare mañana y... Review :D


	8. GS BALL! parte 1

**Ok seguire con este fic como lo prometi ayer , ayer subi 5 caps para recuperar el tiempo perdido; buen nombre para un siguiente fic bueno aca empieza la aventura, el romance, la emocion (la emocion de esperar que pasa porque no subo el siguiente cap, okno) bueno aca el cap 8**

* * *

-Yellow... no te vayas... -dijo red muy debil por la mañana ya que vio que Yellow no estaba a su lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en pueblo Azalea...

-Ok casa de Kurt, casa de Kurt, donde estará...-Bueno ya se sabe que solo Yelow podía perderse en un pueblito tan chico- Oh! un letrero que dira?... ¡CASA DE KURT!

Yellow entra a esa casa y la niña le empieza a hablar:

-Oye, sabes lo que hace Kurt con los bonguri?

-Sip

-Y... como te llamas?

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir- Yellow recordo para qué estaba ahi.

-OK ESTO ES UN ASALTO! CHUCHU SAL!- entonces chuchu sale y se abre la puerta y entra pika

-pika no te deberias haber quedado con red?- entonces Yellow comete su primer error dice el nombre de su amado

-Demonios ok no les hare daño si ustedes se quedan callados, vine para que Kurt me haga una pokeball

-Pero no es necesaria tanta violencia

-ES UNA POKEBALL ESPECIAL, LA GS BALL! AHORA A TRABAJAR PIKA USA TACLEADA CONTRA LA NIÑA!- entonces la niña cayo y quedo paralizada por la electricidad estática, habilidad de pika

-OK EMPIEZA!

-S..si señorita


	9. GS BALL! Parte 2

**Primero XD el review de dark rakzo tiene razon si voy a un psicólogo hace años... y este fic lo escribo vengándome de mis enemigos (CASI TODO EL CURSO Y DE OTROS TAMBIÉN del colegio XD bueno aca el cap 9 y falta poco para** el** final TT-TT, review?**

* * *

-Listo señorita, no me golpee...

-De acuerdo, pero usted que sabe de mi?

-N-nada...

-Usted escucho algo cuando entro otro pikachu acá?

-N-No...

-De acuerdo tome este paralyz heal para la niña...

-S..si...

Con eso Yellow se dirige a el encinar cuando llega a la "casa de celebi" escucha una voz...

-SI! ES MIO ! PODRE RECONSTRUIR MI VIDA

-Uh Giovanni eres tu ?

-Yellow...TU ME DEFRAUDASTE!

-NO ES CIERTO!

-SI, SI LO ES TU DEFENDISTE A RED, INICIASTE EL JUICIO FINAL Y DESTRUISTE MI BASE SECRETA!

-LO HICE POR AMOR!

-Que!?

-LO QUE ACABAS DE OÍR ...O ... APARTE DE VIEJO AHORA ERES SORDO!

-QUE DIJISTE!

-VIEJO SORDO!

-PERRA MALPARIDA!

-BASTARDO!

-PROSTITUTA

-PELEEMOS BASTARDO!

-BUENO, PERRA!

-PIKA, CHUCHU A PELEAR!

-RHYPERIOR!

Yellow tranquilízate estas en desventaja pero el poder del amor puede vencer hasta el mas fuerte...

-PIKA CHUCHU TRUENO COMBINADO!

-LANZARROCAS-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo...

* * *

**Qué pasara? Yellow se salvará de este combate mortal? siguiente cap en breve... la parte de prostituta-perra malparida-prostituta va dedicada a alguien en especial XD**


	10. Combate final!

**U.U falta poco para que mi primer fic acabe pero ya t:v engo una idea para otro :v bueno aca el cap 10 O_O que rápido pasa el tiempo ...**

* * *

-RHYPERIOR LANZA ROCAS!

-PIKA CHUCHU TRUENO COMBINADO!

Ese ataque surtió un gran efecto en rhyperior ya que esa combinación increíble aun en desventaja logro hacer mucho daño

-RHYPERIOR TERREMOTO!

-SUBAN A MIS HOMBROS!

Aunque esa estrategia de combate parezca ridícula funciono a la perfección para los pokémon pero para Yellow no... ya que cayo al suelo y se rasmillo los codos

-PIKA! TECLEADA DE VOLTEOS ! CHUCHU TRUENO HACIA PIKA

-Que! esa estrategia es ridi...-Esa estrategia por mas ridícula que parezca funciono y debilito a rhyperior

-Ves? el poder del amor puede vencer cualquier barrera!

-MALDICIÓN!

-Ja! Giovanni elegiste muy pero muy mal cuando dijiste que probarme como "secuestradora" de Red ...

-CIERRA EL PUTO PICO! NIDOKING! COLMILLO VENENOSO!

-Pika tecleada de volteos!-pero ya tarde era pika quedo débil pero gracias a dios no estaba envenenado-Ok intentare la cura por viridian mind... no funciono quizas porque pika es de red y no mio o no es libre...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cueva...

-Crys... Donde esta Yellow?

-En el Encinar

-Debo ir ahí!

-No Red ... Yellow debe estar bien...

-NO! yo se... que Yellow esta en problemas...-Dijo Red con dolor por sus heridas y el dolor MUY profundo en su corazón

-Red! Tu no puedes ir!... Yellow me dijo que yo te debía cuidar...

-YO ME VOY SI TU QUIERES VENIR VAMOS !

-SI RED!

* * *

-Pika... CHUCHU TECLEADA DE VOLTEOS!-Pero ese ataque no funciono...

Cuando de repente un ice beam debilita a nidoking

-Red! :D

-No es tiempo de conversar debemos derrotar a ... UGH!

-RED!

-Yellow no importa... si muero quiero que Giovanni pague por sus delitos!

-SI RED!

-Nidoqueen a pelear! distraelos!

Entonces se libera un pokémon que ni Yellow ni Red habían visto en persona , solo en libros celebi... entonces un aura verde y amarilla empieza a rodear a Giovanni...

No quiero hacer esto pero debo... para llevarlo a la justicia...ok me decidí lo haré!-Ok CHUCHU TRUENO A CELEBI!

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP U.U BUENO FALTA MUY POCO! PARA EL FINAL EN FIN... REVIEW?**


	11. Tiempo salvado

**Bueno ya que me lo pedían ( en realidad 1 persona... Red-y-Yellow) y acá otro capitulo :D**

* * *

Con ese pensamiento Yellow ordeno a ChuChu el trueno a celebi...

-RED! AYÚDAME! ORDENALE A AEREO ICE BEAM A EL CENTRO DE LA LUZ!

-Si... Amor...-Con esas palabras Red y Yellow se sonrojaron levemente... naa como un tomate XD

-OK AEREO YA LA OÍSTE!-Dijo Red tratando de hacer que pasara ese momento incomodo

Con eso aereo lanzo el ice beam al centro y... la luz desapareció...

-QUE!-Dijo Giovanni nervioso- Y CELEBI TAMBIÉN! ... MI VIDA! ARRUINADA!

-Rindete Giovanni nada hay que hacer... si huyes te seguiremos de nuevo y terminaras enfrentándote a la justicia igual asi que...-Red no alcanzo a terminar cuando...

-CÁLLATE!-En eso Giovanni tira sus pokeballs-Me quiero entregar...

-Ok-Dijo Yellow neutral tras esto

-Yellow nuestra misión esta cumplida... ahora que haremos?

-Iremos a la justicia a entregarlo...

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... total terminaremos juntos de cualquier modo

-Tienes razón Red... bueno creo que con esto salvamos al tiempo de ser cambiado...

-A que te refieres?

-Giovanni con celebi quería viajar al pasado y reconstruir su pasado

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP U.U QUEDA MAS TT-TT BUENO... REVIEW?**


	12. El amor

**Bueno ya que Red-y-Yellow quiere que siga escribiendo... lo debo hacer ... bueno aca el cap 12**

* * *

-Ok para asegurarnos de que no huya debemos...- Red no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Yellow lo interrumpió

-Paralizarlo!

-Muy bien Yellow , se gano... una estrellita

-Tiii

-Jajajajajaja- Rieron los dos al unisono

-Ok y con sus pokeballs...-Yellow de nuevo la interrumpió

-Romperles el botón

-Otra estrellita para Yellow

-Tii

-Bueno agamoslo... pika! tecleada a las pokeballs

-Chuchu! onda trueno! - Con eso Giovanni estaba indefenso y lo iban a entregar pero otro día ya que si iban , los capturarían...

-Etto... Red... ya que estamos mas tranquilos que tal si curo tus heridas?

-Bueno...-Y con eso Yellow puso sus manos en las 3 heridas de Red y lo curo

-Gracias Yellow, quizás estabas muy estresada por eso no funcionaba la "Viridian mind"

-Si eso debe ser

-Yellow te mencione que eres hermosa?

-Si Red

-Oye sabes por que no me quede con Misty?-A Yellow se le estrujo su corazón y se puso a sollozar.

-Ya... Yellow tranquila...

-Lo dices porque me abandonaras...

-No... como dices eso... yo nunca haría eso

-Bueno, no, nunca entendí porque no te quedaste con ella que es hermosa...-Yellow no alcanzó a terminar pero esta vez fue Red que la interrumpió

-Corrección! hermosa por fuera, pero un asco por dentro y tu... tu eres fea por fuera-A Yellow le dolió eso-pero eres la MEJOR por dentro

-Verdad Red?

-Si, Yellow

-Bueno tengo sueño, durmamos que fue un gran día

-Hasta mañana Yellow

-Hasta mañana Red-Entonces Red le da un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Y este cap es por petición ya que lo iba a subir mañana pero bueno... y dedicado al club odiamos a Misty bueno xau...**


End file.
